the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Meyer's relationships
The relationships of Thomas Meyer, a.k.a. Centauri or the Dark Flame. Family It is not known how many of his relatives felt about him, or if they even knew of his existence. Parents It is unknown how Burnbottom and Black felt about their son since they died while he was still a baby. Considering the love and admiration they had shown each other after the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base, the birth of their mutual son would likely have been a great joy and pride for Annabeth. It is not known why either of them wanted a child, as Annabeth specifically said "the NoHeads needed her more than any man ever will". However, they likely realized that their son could become a talented and useful servant. It is also likely that Burnbottom wished to preserve the NoHead Bloodline into the 21st century, a feat which would have been impossible to achieve without sexuality. It is likely that had Annabeth lived, she would have considered her son an exceptionally faithful servant, something like her right-hand minion or deputy, and given him more power than she usually allowed her fellow men. Hell and Annabeth kept his birth a secret, most likely because it may have placed him in danger, since Hell was considered the most powerful and dangerous Dark mutant at the time, the image of the Second War, while his mother, Annabeth Black, had a similar reputation. Though Thomas initially despised his parents "for their crimes against the fabric of humanity", he was secretly curious about his parents, and wanted the chance to know them. Despite never knowing either of his parents up close, Thomas inherited many traits from both of them: cruel, sadistic, violent, independent, lack of conscience, ruthless, obsessive, manipulative, cunning, intelligent, talented, secretive, dominating, and an explosive temper when things do not go his way. Mr. Stupid NoHead , the Dark Flame's grandfather and idol]] The grandfather of Thomas Meyer, Mr. Stupid NoHead, died right after he was born. However Centauri would come to admire and revere his power, though Thomas also came to fear that he may never be as powerful as the NoHead Grandmaster that was his blood relative, he admired and revered in his idol's dark aspects. Like his obvious idol, the Dark Flame fell to the Darkness, becoming known as the Dark Flame. Mr. Stupid NoHead is seemingly worse than his greatest fan. Although the Dark Flame was ruthless and hateful, he at least cared about his family, as well as having compassion and sympathy for them, as the Dark Flame would never kill a member of his own family in cold blood, not even for power. Although he claimed it was not true, Thomas Meyer was still capable of love, but only just. Adopted parents Ed and Sandra Meyer adopted Thomas by sheer coincidence, they seemed to be fond of him. It appears that Ed and Sandra saw and treated him as a member of their family, though their reaction to Meyer's expulsion from Lazar Institute is unknown. Thomas, who was now Centauri, was distraught when his parents both died in 2048. Out of grief, he refused to speak to any of the other S.M.S.B. members. When Centauri learned that they had yet to be buried, he immediately went to Nicole's thrift store to purchase a shovel. He immediately buried them, just as Sebiscuits Cardarphen arrived, having canceled his skating trip with his parents. Myra Gordon Myra Gordon was the great-aunt of Thomas Meyer. Shortly before the Battle of Transylvania, she allowed him to live with her for a time. The two seemed to get along; Myra provided minimal supervision and allowed him to do as much research with her books as he pleased. She also aided Thomas in sending boxes of Shock-o-Chocs filled with animated air horns saying impolite things to the Knights of Plague. Thomas also seemed concerned when Melissa Vance came to visit her. Later that day, she made a point of introducing Thomas to Master Intelligence. It is unknown if the two ever met again after Thomas became Centauri. The Dark Woman The first enemy Centauri would face was his cousin, the Dark Woman. Centauri found out about his cousin's true loyalties at some point in the 2040s, in the seventh of the teleportation device's chambers. This news also came with the discovery that the Dark Woman had been playing him. When the Dark Woman attempted to grab Centauri, she found she was unable to do so without experiencing unbearable emotional pain, due to the pain of her family legacy. Despite this, Centauri killed her without a second thought. Master Intelligence , Thomas Meyer's great enemy and former friend.]] Master Intelligence first met Thomas when he was 24. They were introduced by Thomas’ great aunt, Myra Gordon. They got along almost instantly. They had much in common, including the quest for the Sword of Abomination and edgy ideals about the structure of a peaceful society. Intelligence’s personal feelings towards Centauri went unrequited, but their friendship was very close. But Centauri was a sociopath, and may have sensed that his friend’s affection for him could be used to monopolize his attention and push his moral envelope. They were very close for two decades, making plans to find the Sword of Abomination and lead a mutant revolution but Intelligence neglected the other S.M.S.B. members, as a result. Being a distant cousin of Thomas through his father Hell Burnbottom, was unaware of Thomas' heritage until he investigated it. At first, Master Intelligence was shocked and horrified that Burnbottom and Black left behind a child to carry out their legacy, but he allowed him to remain within the S.M.S.B. ranks. Eventually, he began to turn against Intelligence, and confronted him. Intelligence's response, coupled with Baby Strength's intervention, caused Centauri to lose his temper and attack Baby Strength. Intelligence rushed forward to defend his pupil, and during the duel Force Baby was killed. Cerntauri fled, his friendship with Intelligence over. Over the next few decades, the Dark Flame caused considerable havoc on behalf of his revolution and Master Intelligence refused to face him out of fear. The Dark Flame himself also seemed to fear the idea of facing Master Intelligence. Brute Gunray and Mean King It is not known whether his uncles Brute Gunray and Mean King knew about him, but it is likely since Thomas was born at their home. If Gunray and Mean King did know then it is possible that they continued to keep the secret to protect not only their nephew but also the rest of their family from the public reaction to the idea that the son of the Dark Lord had a child. Friends George After being wounded during the Battle of Transylvania, and losing his cause entirely, George gravitated towards Thomas Meyer and joined the Knights of Meyer. In this group, he was a leading advocate of the harsh training methods employed amongst its military. During this time, he served alongside the Dark Flame (who was Thomas) himself and carried out several vital missions, such as the Attack on Palmyra. Captain Photon Another of the Dark Flame’s most loyal and trusted servants was Photon. Ever since the beginning of the Shadow Wars, Photon served him very loyally indeed. In contrast with her parents, Photon was fanatically devoted to the Dark Lord. In fact, at that point she was willing to sacrifice and give absolutely everything to serve her Master. In essence, Photon’s loyalty is only matched by fellow Knight of Plague George. The Dark Flame seems to have acknowledged Photon’s worth, referring to Photon as “his most faithful servant.” However, for all of the Dark Flame’s public claims, he never truly cared for Photon any more than as a useful servant who is as easily disposable as any other. Enemies Vincent Organa The Dark Flame has been Vincent Organa’s enemy ever since the mutant joined the Darkness. The Dark Flame met the Master of the Team of Terror in New Guinea in 2077. Vincent became devoted to overthrowing the Dark Flame and restoring peace to the solar system. Jay Organa The Dark Flame has been Jay Organa’s enemy ever since the mutant joined the Darkness. The Dark Flame met the Master of the Team of Terror in New Guinea in 2077. Jay became devoted to overthrowing the Dark Flame and restoring peace to the solar system. Sebiscuits Cardarphen As of 2042, Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Centauri were very good friends. Sebiscuits even defended him when Lindsay and Centauri got into a fight (even though he used to be in love with her). He was very upset when Centauri joined the dark side and became the Dark Flame. When the Dark Flame attacked the MBH, Sebiscuits immediately engaged in a duel with him. However, the Dark Flame defeated and wounded him. When Sebiscuits awoke, the Dark Flame was still fighting Master Intelligence. Sebiscuits witnessed Intelligence confront the Dark Flame after the battle ended in stalemate. After seeing the Dark Flame murder their master, Sebiscuits and Lindsay both attacked the villain in rage; although Lindsay was taken down, Sebiscuits ultimately defeated the Dark Flame and hurled him out of the nearby window. Baby Strength Baby Strength disliked Centauri immensely, as he was Master Intelligence’s friend after Red X. While Baby Strength was spending more time alone, Intelligence and Centauri were planning a quest to locate the Sword of Abomination. As the two boys were planning to travel around the solar system, they also planned to take the S.M.S.B. with them. However, Centauri began to fall to the Darkness. When Baby Strength opposed him, Centauri became very angry, condescendingly calling him "little one" several times, and assaulted Baby Strength with lightning; Master Intelligence then defended his student and the three men had a duel, in which Force Baby was killed unintentionally. Centauri escaped and left the city. Baby Strength retained bitter memories towards Centauri for many years after their fateful encounter, and it did not help at all when Centauri, now the Dark Flame, murdered Master Intelligence. Force Baby Centauri was dismissive of the permanently damaged Force Baby, yet he was willing to tolerate him to an extent for his old friend, allowing him to be brought in his and Master Intelligence's plans for revolution. However, Force Baby tragically died when interfering in Centauri's duel with Master Intelligence and Baby Strength. With the blame for Force Baby's death being placed on him without any real proof, Centauri fled immediately. KM-15 It is unknown how the Dark Flame felt about KM-15 prior, but the two became enemies after the Knight turned against him. The Dark Flame murdered him without pity for his insubordination. Behind the scenes The following lists Baby Intelligence's nonexistent relationships with non-canonical characters: Colby Credence The Dark Flame used Colby to try and locate the Obskiat, showing him kindness that few had before. However, he tossed him aside when he thought he had obtained his goal (assuming he was a Squib). Maggie Credence The Dark Flame was extremely interested in Maggie for being an Obskiat, though he did not know it was she he was seeking until it was too late. When it was revealed that Maggie was the Obskiat, he offered to train her, but Maggie declined having been terrified of the older mutant. He continued to attempt to recruit Maggie until she perished after being attacked by many superheroes. More about Thomas Meyer Thomas Meyer was considered one of the most powerful dark mutants of all time, second only to Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was schooled at Lazar Institute until his expulsion. Later he fostered a friendship with Master Intelligence while living in New York City for a summer with his great-aunt, Myra Gordon. Thomas joined the S.M.S.B. and changed his name to Centauri. The two made plans to find the Sword of Abomination and wield their new-found power to their ends and others, leading a mutant revolution with the aim of driving the forces of evil from the Earth for good. Their friendship and Centauri’s membership fell apart after the two were involved in a three-way duel with Baby Strength that resulted in Force Baby’s death. Centauri left New York City, took the name of the Dark Flame, and soon stole the Sword of Abomination from George Thames, proceeding alone with the revolution he and Master Intelligence had planned. He established a power base at the fortress Defilement. The Dark Flame was a complex figure, highly idealistic but marred by sociopathic tendencies and his links with the Darkness, a revolutionary operating outside the law. He was not a wanton killer or torturer, but he and his followers (in a single-minded and unpopular quest; one’s allies must often be unsavory characters) committed numerous crimes, including several known murders and eventually genocide. Notes and references Meyer, Thomas